Hunters Meet Humans
by I Stole a Lot of Things
Summary: Sam and Dean head to Boston to investigate a series of vampire killings perpetrated by Bishop's new recruits, and Aidan, Josh, and Sally find themselves on the front lines of a war between the Winchesters and Bishop. Takes place between Being Human Season One, Episodes 5-13 and after Supernatural Season Eight, Episode 10. Rated K for some gore and suggestive language.
1. Suspicious Minds

The Orange Blossom Diner smelled like grease and grill smoke, which was a fair sight better than the smells involved in the case Sam and Dean had just finished. They had been hunting a hag who was torturing the people of Lynchburg, Virginia with terrifying nightmares, and they eventually tracked her to the banks of the James River, where she was disguising herself by day as a rock covered in pond scum. Needless to say, the hunters relished in the smell of bacon grease after that case.

"I think I found us another case," Dean says as he slaps the newspaper down on the table in front of Sam. Sam scans the article detailing the bloody deaths of a dozen people in alleys all over Boston and looks up suspiciously at Dean.

"What?" Dean says, giving Sam a quizzical look.

"You know what. These are vamp killings. Do you know where Benny –"

"Yes, dammit, I know it's not Benny. You don't think I considered that? I called him this morning; he said he was somewhere near Omaha working at a auto body shop and keeping a low profile," Dean said exasperatedly, drinking his coffee and glaring at Sam.

"And you believe him? I mean after what happened with Martin –"

"Look Sam, this argument is getting real old real fast. Either you take Benny at his word, and we go check out this gig in Boston, or you don't take Benny at his word, and we go check out this gig in Boston. So which is it gonna be?" Dean says angrily, leaning forward and poking his finger at the newspaper. Sam sighs and downs the rest of his coffee in one gulp.

"I hear Boston is nice this time of year," Sam says, realizing that he's been defeated by Dean's logic.

"Yeah, right," Dean mutters as he grabs the newspaper and follows Sam out of the diner.

As they start the long drive from Lynchburg to Boston, Sam reads the full article, stopping when he finds their first lead.

"Well, I think the first person we should talk to is the cop who found the bodies. He should at least be able to tell us exactly what kind of wounds the victims suffered. We might not be dealing with a vamp at all, you never know." Sam looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction to his last statement in the hopes of easing the tension between them after their umpteenth fight about Benny.

"Does it say he actually found the bodies, or did he just talk to the press?" Dean asks, ignoring Sam's attempt to placate him. "I mean, this guy could just be the mouthpiece for the department, for all we know."

"It says here he found_ all_ the bodies," Sam replies, squinting to make sure that he read the article right.

"_All_ of them?" Dean asks incredulously. "Well that's not suspicious at all."


	2. I Would Do Anything For You

Aidan strides into the garage beneath the funeral home to talk to Bishop, smirking at the fangs clacking together in the pocket of his leather jacket. He brushes Marcus aside when he tries to stop the older vampire, walking up to Bishop who has been poring over ledgers at his desk for the past three hours.

"Bishop, we need to talk," Aidan says firmly, standing in front of Bishop's desk and glaring down at his maker.

Glancing up and putting down his pen, Bishop replies with a sigh, "Aidan, I'm in the middle of preparations, can this wait?" Aidan maintains eye contact with Bishop and doesn't move an inch, save for his hand reaching into his pocket and slamming the fangs down on top of Bishop's ledger. Bishop picks up the fangs, examining them in the light as a broad grin spreads across his face.

"So I see you've met the Father at the hospital," Bishop says, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Are these… what I think they are?" he asks, poking a sharp fang into his fingertip.

"Yes, they are. I can't believe you would have one of your lackeys turning people at the hospital, where _I_ work," Aidan says. A knowing look suddenly crosses Aidan's face, and he turns to look at Marcus sulking at the door, and looks back at Bishop incredulously. "Is this about that recruiting thing that Marcus told me about?"

"Look Aidan, I know you haven't been around much in the past few months, which pains me more than I can say, but big things are happening," Bishop says, a look of saccharine grief flashing on his face when he mentions Aidan's absence.

Aidan smirks and gestures at the vampire at the door, "At least you've still got Marcus," earning him an eye roll from Bishop. "And what are these 'big things' that are happening?" Aidan asks suspiciously, eyeing Bishop sitting at his desk like a king at his throne.

"Well, you see, I'm creating an army, one large enough that we will finally be able to live openly with humans. There's safety in numbers, you know," Bishop adds as if speaking to a child.

"Okay, I get it, you want me back. Can we just focus on the important things right now, like the fact that you've finally lost it?" Aidan steps back from the desk and chuckles, putting his hands on his hips and looking at Marcus. But Marcus remains stoic, and Aidan realizes that Bishop is serious about this plan.

"You can't be serious. You _can't_ be serious, Bishop," Aidan says, hoping to make Bishop see how ridiculous he sounds.

Bishop leans back and steeples his fingers, bringing them to his lips and looking back down at the ledgers spread out on his desk. "Well, we'll just have to see what the Dutch have to say when they arrive tomorrow." Bishop looks up at Aidan, looking to shock the young vampire into dropping the subject of his recruiting plan.

"The Dutch? They're coming? _Tomorrow?_" Aidan asks, shocked and worried at this sudden news.

"Yes Aidan, and I need you to be here for their visit. We need to keep up appearances. You know how strictly they follow the old ways, and we would hate to shock them with your new… doggie roommate," Bishop says, adding the last jibe with a smirk at Aidan.

Ignoring Bishop's joke about Josh, Aidan sighs, conceding to Bishop's wisdom in keeping the Dutch in the dark about his unorthodox living arrangements. "And if I do this for you –"

"You can have your freedom. I promise," Bishop says sincerely, holding Aidan's gaze for a moment before taking up his pen again and turning back to his ledgers. "Now, I have more preparations to make. I can count on you tomorrow?"

"Yes Bishop, of course you can count on me," Aidan says with a sigh.

Aidan's mind flashes back for a moment to his service as Sergeant Waite under Lieutenant Bishop during the Revolutionary War, to the moment that Bishop turned him and changed his life forever. Bishop had asked then if he could count on Aidan to be a soldier for him, and more than 200 years later, standing in the garage of a funeral home, Aidan realizes that Bishop will always be able to count on him to do what needs to be done.


	3. Burnin' For You

The District A-1 police station in Boston's North End looked like any other police station Sam and Dean had ever been in, but the accents of the locals threw them for a loop. Sam had to ask the young woman at the desk to repeat herself twice before he understood that "wayt heah far a sec an I'll go an get im" meant that he and Dean should wait while she went to get Officer Bishop.

"What the hell? Is this a whole different language they speak up here, or what?" Sam asks, taking in the strange voices around him that he can barely understand.

"It's not like we've never been to New England, Sam. And besides, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Dean asks, shoving Sam with his shoulder.

"I'm still smarter than you. Let's just hope this Officer Bishop doesn't talk like that woman, or we're gonna have a problem," Sam says, craning his neck to see where the woman went.

After what seems like an eternity, the woman returns with Officer Bishop, who smiles warmly at the two "agents" and ushers them into a conference room down the hall.

"Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything? Coffee, soda, water?" Bishop says, indicating two chairs across the table as he takes a seat.

"No, thank you," Sam says, pulling out a small notebook from his jacket pocket. "We won't take up too much of your time, officer. We just wanted to speak with you about the murder victims you recently found in alleys around the North End."

"Yes, terrible business. We still haven't found the killer. What was it you wanted to know? I've included everything in my report," Bishop says, taking in the two men before him. He can tell by the taller one's long hair that he is definitely not a federal agent, and as for the other one, he seems to pass for an agent much more easily with his quiet and serious demeanor. _If these guys aren't federal agents, then who the hell are they?_ Bishop wonders.

"Well, we were just wondering if you could tell us any more details about the victims' wounds. The most recent victim was cremated a few days ago, so we haven't been able to examine any of the bodies, and the pictures don't give us enough information for our investigation," Sam lies easily, remembering the obituary of the last victim he read on the way over detailing his funeral and subsequent cremation.

"And what exactly are you investigating? If there's something big going on in my district, I'd sure like to know about it," Bishop says smoothly, gauging the reactions of the two "agents."

Sam pauses for a moment, and Dean jumps in, "We're not at liberty to say at this time, but we'd appreciate your full cooperation, officer."

Bishop leans back and sighs as if trying to recall information, although he already knows how the victims were killed and what killed them. "Well, I seem to remember that all the victims had similar wounds to the neck area, and analysis of the wounds revealed that they were bite marks from some sort of animal," Bishop says, lacing his lie with a bit of truth to make it easier to swallow. "Our best theory is that it was a dog, and given that the bodies were all found within a two mile radius, we think that it's either a stray that frequents the area, or a pet that someone has recently set free," Bishop says, smiling to himself at the veiled jab at Aidan's canine roommate. "Does that help you at all?" Bishop asks innocently.

Sam and Dean exchange a look, both aware that Bishop is lying to them. Though not quite sure why, the hunters silently agree to end the interview so they can confer on this new information.

"Yes, thank you Officer Bishop. We appreciate you taking the time to speak with us," Sam says, rising and putting his notebook away. Bishop rises as well, reaching out to shake Sam's hand over the table. He grips Sam's hand in a cold, tight grasp and stares intently in Sam's eyes.

"Let's just forget this interview ever happened, hm?" Bishop says smoothly, using his charm to try to make Sam literally forget that they ever met. Releasing Sam's hand when he's sure that his charm has had the desired effect, Bishop grips Dean's hand and makes the suggestion to forget with the same intensity, his eyes boring into Dean's.

"Um, sure, thanks for your help," Dean says awkwardly to Bishop, turning to look back at Sam in confusion as they head back down the hall.

"I have no idea what, but that guy is definitely hiding something, and trying to get us to help him cover it up. Whatever "it" is," Sam says, glancing back to see Bishop smiling coolly at them from the doorway.

When the two hunters round the corner, Bishop strides angrily down the hall to his office, frustrated that his charm didn't seem to work on the two men. He resolves to keep an eye out for the pair, but decides that the preparations for the visit by the Dutch is more important than two chumps in suits sniffing around aimlessly.

"Hey, does your chest hurt?" Dean asks, rubbing the left side of his chest as he and Sam approach the Impala in the parking lot. He loosens his tie and untucks his shirt, lifting it up to reveal the source of the pain.

"Oh my God, dude. Your tattoo is all red and raw. What the hell happened?" Sam asks as he notices a similar burning sensation on his chest. He lifts his shirt as well and Dean confirms that Sam's tattoo in a similar state.

"What the hell could have done this?" Dean asks, indicating their chests. His face brightens and suddenly he hits himself in the forehead, looking at Sam as if he's missing the obvious. "I think I know what that Bishop character was hiding," Dean says, hopping into the car and firing up the engine.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asks, climbing in and closing the door.

"I think he's a vampire, and our anti-possession tattoos kept him from using his vampire mojo to charm us into bending to his will," Dean says smugly, impressed by his own cleverness.

"And here I thought _I_ was the smart one," Sam says with a chuckle, leaning back and rubbing his chest.


	4. If You Want Blood (You've Got It)

"Gentlemen!" Bishop bellows as Hegeman, Atlee, and their fellow council members open their coffins and sit up. The coffins have been placed upon pallets in the garage of the funeral home, in front of Bishop's desk so he could keep an eye on them until sunset when he would need to play the affable host.

"Can I get you anyth- " Bishop begins, cut off by Hegeman reaching wordlessly for the pitcher of blood that has been pre-positioned on Bishop's desk. "Of course, of course, here you are," Bishop says as he hands the pitcher over to the plainly dressed vampire. The Dutch pass around the pitcher until it's empty, and finally Hegeman gestures to Bishop that he may speak.

"Thank you, Hegeman. I wanted to personally welcome you back to Boston after so long a time underground. How long has it been?" Bishop asks enthusiastically.

"Eighty years," Hegeman replies, already bored by Bishop's maudlin antics.

Sensing the unreceptiveness of his audience, Bishop gestures to Aidan and Marcus, who have been waiting just outside the door for Bishop's cue.

"Well, time does fly. You remember Aidan, and this is –" Bishop begins, again cut off by Hegeman.

"Ah yes, Aidan, your finest soldier, if memory serves," Hegeman says with pride in his eyes, as if he were the one who turned Aidan himself.

"Yes, the very finest," Bishop agrees, giving Aidan a sidelong glance as a warning to remain silent. "And this is Marcus," Bishop adds, almost as a side note, gesturing to the tall man, whom the Dutch ignore as they climb out of their coffins.

"Well, gentlemen, I've arranged a tour of the city to show you some of the changes that have been made since your last visit." Bishop gestures to the funeral home's large van, but the Dutch walk past the vehicles and down the driveway, maintaining the upper hand by not looking back at Bishop, forcing him to follow their lead.

"No, we don't use your technology. We will walk," Hegeman says as Bishop approaches with Aidan and Marcus trailing behind. And so the motley crew of seven vampires, four in modest Amish attire, set out on the darkening streets of Boston's North End.

"You have indeed made some advancements since our last visit," Atlee says to Bishop as they walk past a Jewish deli and the fourth Italian restaurant on the same block. Bishop starts to accept the praise, but Hegeman cuts him off. "But as for your plan to create an army, I must tell you that we do not approve."

Bishop looks at Aidan as if he expected this, and runs through his prepared arguments in his head, ready to start his sales pitch. "Well, if I could lay out the plan in more detail, perhaps you may approve of the overall –"

"No, you have explained enough," Hegeman says decisively, turning his head slightly to look at Bishop over his shoulder. "You will cull two thirds of your new soldiers, and we will overlook your impudence in acting without our permission." Hegeman waits for a reaction from Bishop and, getting none, stops walking and turns to face the now startled vampire. "Do I make myself clear, Bishop?"

"Yes, um, uh, yes sir," Bishop manages, nodding, the light gone out of his eyes as he looks dejectedly at the ground. Composing himself a bit, Bishop gestures forward and leads the group down an alley, turning around to walk backwards like a tour guide. "And now, gentlemen, we come to the final stop on our tour," Bishop says almost seductively, leading the vampires through a nondescript metal door and into a room with six small rooms partitioned off with curtains. A beautiful woman clad in club wear stands in front of each door, and one woman comes forward to stand next to Bishop as the vampires enter.

"This is one of our greatest additions since your last visit," Bishop says, placing an arm around the woman's small waist. "Choose any woman, and she will feed you. It is only a donation, mind you, not a sacrifice, but I must say the restraint is worth the company," Bishop adds, sizing up the woman on his arm and gently tracing his fingers on her back.

"We do not accept _donations_," Atlee says, spitting out the last word as if it were poison. "We have no need for restraint; we are not human."

"Yes, but –" Bishop begins, reaching out to stop the four Amish vampires who are now approaching the women menacingly.

"Things have indeed changed, Bishop," Hegeman says, turning back to regard Bishop with his arm around the woman. "You have forgotten what you are, what you are capable of. You are consorting with _humans_," Hegeman says with considerable disgust, turning back to the cowering woman and stalking forward with Atlee and the others, his eyes black and his fangs out like a panther about to strike.


	5. Feed Me, Seymour

"You're sure this is where they went?" Dean asks, peeking around the corner of the alley and pulling out the wooden stake hidden under his jacket.

"Yeah, I saw them go through that sketchy door," Sam replies, pulling out his own wooden stake. "If you hadn't been staring at the pizza in the window of the restaurant, you would've noticed."

"I'm hungry!" Dean says defensively, checking his watch and rolling his eyes. "These creepy Amish dudes have been walking around since like six o'clock, and now it's almost midnight."

Sam ignores Dean's whining and walks tentatively down the alley, keeping his back to the wall and his eyes on the door. Dean follows and looks back to the street to make sure they're not being followed. Sam motions to Dean to stand on one side of the door while Sam stands on the other, and Dean peers through the crack of the slightly open door.

"Son of a bitch, these sick bastards _are_ vampires," Dean says, a look of half wonder and half disgust coloring his face.

"How do you know?" Sam asks, unable to see the carnage inside the blood den.

"Dude, those Amish guys are ripping people apart, and that Officer Bishop is just watching," Dean says, wincing as a spurt of blood from one of the women colors the ceiling crimson.

"Okay," Sam sighs, leaning his head back on the wall to think. "So what's the plan?" he finally asks, looking at Dean, who is still transfixed by the horror before him.

"I don't know, Sam, why don't we just barge in and –" Dean whispers, holding a finger up to his lips when he hears the men talking within, and the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Dean quickly motions for Sam to hide behind a dumpster while he darts around the corner at the end of the alley, wooden stake at the ready.

"…glad you enjoyed yourselves," Bishop croons quietly, following the now blood drenched Amish vampires out into the alley, two other vampires in tow. "Will you be needing anything else this evening, gentlemen?"

"We would like to discuss some more business back at the funeral home," the tall Amish one replies, turning and starting back down the alley with the others.

Sam shoots Dean a nervous look as the Amish vampires pass by him, and Dean mouths 'wait' and holds up his hand to calm his brother. The hunters hear Bishop and a dark-haired vampire having a whispered argument before Bishop and the tall red-haired vampire follow the Amish guys down the alley, leaving the dark-haired vampire alone and frustrated.

"Ugh, why do I do this to myself?" he asks to the empty alley, pacing back and forth as Sam and Dean shift nervously in their hiding places. Finally, the dark-haired vampire begins to walk dejectedly back to the street, and Dean quietly creeps over to crouch behind the dumpster with Sam.

"Okay, so that was weird," Dean says, peeking out to make sure the vampire hadn't heard them.

"Yeah, totally," Sam replies, breathing a sigh of relief. "So I'll follow the Amish guys and Bishop, and you follow that other guy. He doesn't seem too happy with Bishop, so maybe we could use him."

Dean nods at Sam's logic and stands up, replacing the wooden stake in his jacket and pointing in the direction that Bishop and the Dutch went. "You follow Bishop and those Amish dudes, and I'll follow the other guy. We'll meet back up at the motel in three hours, got it?" Dean asks, touching Sam on the shoulder.

"Got it," Sam replies, replacing his wooden stake and walking after Bishop and the others. He stops when he feels Dean's eyes on his back, and turns to see his big brother looking worriedly at him. "I'll be careful. I promise," Sam says genuinely.

"I know," Dean replies, holding his brothers' gaze for a moment before turning to follow the dark-haired vampire.

Dean found Sam sitting at the small table in the motel room around five o'clock the next morning, drinking coffee and typing away at his computer. The older hunter flung his wooden stake and his jacket on the closest bed and kicked off his shoes, sitting heavily at the end of the bed.

"What've we got?" Dean asks, his voice thick with fatigue and hunger.

"Well, it looks like these vampires have a funeral home as their home base," Sam begins, closing his laptop and turning to face his weary brother.

"Ironic," Dean chuckles as he flops back on the bed. "I'm still listening," he says, more groggily than before.

"Right," Sam says sarcastically. "Well, I didn't find out much else, other than the fact that those Amish guys are called 'the Dutch,' and they're pretty much in charge of all the vampires in Boston. But, they only come around every few decades to check on things, and Bishop runs things while they're gone."

"So Bishop is King Vampire," Dean says in deadpan, matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sam says, taking another drink of his coffee. "What'd you find out?"

Dean sits up and sighs, rubbing his hands over his face to clear his head. "Well, his name's Aidan, and he lives with this chick, Sally, and another guy, Josh, who's kind of a wet blanket. Kind of like someone else I know…" Dean says, looking at Sam intently and trying to telepathically convey his hunger.

"Oh, right, food. Okay, let's go eat, and then we'll tail this Aidan guy and talk to him, see he'll give us dirt on Bishop," Sam says, grabbing his coat and standing up from the table.

"Finally," Dean mutters, throwing on his jacket, stepping into his shoes without bothering to tie them, and roughly grabbing the keys from Sam. "I pick the place," Dean says over his shoulder, "and I want pizza, dammit."


	6. I Just Wanna Live

Aidan climbed the stairs heavily, rubbing the back of his neck and still mentally kicking himself for getting involved in this mess with Bishop and the Dutch. _I am so screwed, _Aidan thinks to himself as he opens the door and steps into the entryway, listening for any sounds that might indicate that Josh is awake. He breathes a sigh of relief when he hears only silence, and begins to tiptoe up the stairs. Suddenly, Sally materializes before him, a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips, clearly suspicious and angry that Aidan is sneaking around at all hours of the night and generally being really sketchy.

"Going somewhere, creature of the night?" Sally asks, throwing daggers at Aidan with her eyes. "You realize that you can't hide from me with all your sneaking around, right? I mean, ghosts never sleep, although I tried. That was weird..." Sally added, getting sidetracked as usual and remembering the strange experience of trying to sleep and finding herself floating above the couch.

Aidan took the opportunity of Sally's distraction to try to move past her up the stairs. Although he knew he could just walk through her, he preferred to treat her like a person – they were all monsters in their own right, and they all deserved respect. Sally moved to stop him, knowing he wouldn't walk through her, and redoubled her death glare.

"You seriously need to tell me what's going on, because you know Josh and I will help you if you need it. That's what we're here for." Sally reached for Aidan's shoulder and realized halfway that her hand would go right through him, so she dejectedly dropped her arm to her side. "Please, Aidan," Sally entreated, softening her eyes and giving Aidan a puppy dog look.

Aidan sighed heavily and leaned against the wall on the landing of the stairs, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes. He racked his brain for a good way to spin his involvement with Bishop and the Dutch after he swore to Sally and Josh that he would keep his distance for the sake of their experiment with being "normal."

"Okay, full disclosure," Aidan said with a sigh, putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I'm helping Bishop out with something, but it's only temporary and…" Aidan began, trailing off when he saw Josh glaring at groggily from the top of the stairs. Aidan braced himself for the bitch fit that he knew Josh was about to throw, but he also knew that he deserved it for jeopardizing their safety.

"You're _helping_ him? With what, stashing some bodies in the basement? Are you, are you, revamping the blood den?" Josh said, waving his arms and raising his voice as he descended the stairs. The three fell silent for a moment, and Sally said quietly, "Did you mean to make that pun, you know, the "revamping" thing? You know, because Aidan's a –"

"I know what he is!" Josh shouted angrily, stopping at the stair just above Sally. "And no, I didn't mean to," Josh added quietly, looking down awkwardly and readjusting his slipper.

"Alright, come on you two, let's have some coffee and talk about this, okay?" Aidan said, leading Sally and Josh to the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee.

"Right, great, because I have to be up in three hours for my shift, and coffee at three AM is perfect…" Josh ranted to himself as he sat down at the little table and ran his hands through his hair. Sally stood with her arms folded in the opposite corner of the kitchen from Aidan and glared at his back, willing him to turn around and explain himself.

After what seemed like an hour, Aidan finally set down a mug of coffee in front of Josh and took a small sip from his own mug, sitting down at the table with his friend. "I know how this sounds," Aidan began, placing his mug on the table and looking Josh in the eye. "But I promise, this is a one-time thing, okay? I have Bishop's word that if I just help keep up appearances while the Dutch are here visiting, then he'll give me my freedom and I can wash my hands of the whole community."

Aidan sat back wearily and looked up at Josh to gauge his reaction. Josh thoughtfully took another sip of his coffee and finally looked piercingly up at Aidan, as if to guilt the truth out of him. "Are you sure that's the whole truth?" Josh said, his eyes boring into Aidan's. "Because if there's anything else, anything that might bring angry vampires to our door, I think we have the right to know. Right, Sally?" Josh said, turning to look at Sally, but only finding an empty mudroom behind him.

Josh sighed, turning back to Aidan and downing the rest of his coffee in one gulp. He stood up from the table, putting his mug down decisively and looking soberly down at Aidan. "I'm gonna go get ready for work," Josh said after a few beats of silence. He turned away and started slowly toward the stairs. Aidan took another sip of his coffee and admitted quietly to the empty kitchen, "I went to a blood den with Bishop and the Dutch tonight."

Josh froze at the bottom of the stairs, and Sally materialized in the living room between them. "You did WHAT?!" Josh and Sally yelled in unison, rushing back to the kitchen to interrogate Aidan. "Did you, I mean, feed…?" Sally began to ask, unsure of the right words.

"Did I eat anyone?" Aidan offered. "No," he said flatly, getting up from the table and walking past Sally and Josh toward the stairs. "I'm on a steady diet of blood bags, and I intend to keep it that way, regardless of the Dutch's more "traditional" ways," Aidan said defensively, using air quotations for the word 'traditional.' He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to his friends, who still looked like they wanted to throttle him. "Look guys, I can't make any promises as to what Bishop might do, but I give you my word that no angry vampires will try to knock down our door. I'm only doing this to free myself from that world so we can live in this one and be normal."

Sally winced slightly at Aidan's word choice, adding sarcastically, "Well, not all of us are living, but normal we can do." Aidan managed a half smile and started up the stairs to his room, turning back and nodding slightly at Josh. They trusted one another, and always had, ever since the day when they first discovered that they were both different. Aidan knew that he had to keep his promise to Josh and Sally, no matter what the cost; he couldn't risk losing the two best things, and the two most normal things, in his life.


End file.
